The use of high-power fiber-coupled lasers continues to gain popularity for a variety of applications, such as materials processing, cutting, welding, and/or additive manufacturing. These lasers include, for example, fiber lasers, disk lasers, diode lasers, diode-pumped solid state lasers, and lamp-pumped solid state lasers. In these systems, optical power is delivered from the laser to a work piece via an optical fiber.
Various fiber-coupled laser materials processing tasks require different beam characteristics (e.g., spatial profiles and/or divergence profiles). For example, cutting thick metal and welding generally require a larger spot size than cutting thin metal. Ideally, the laser beam properties would be adjustable to enable optimized processing for these different tasks. Conventionally, users have two choices: (1) Employ a laser system with fixed beam characteristics that can be used for different tasks but is not optimal for most of them (i.e., a compromise between performance and flexibility); or (2) Purchase a laser system or accessories that offer variable beam characteristics but that add significant cost, size, weight, complexity, and perhaps performance degradation (e.g., optical loss) or reliability degradation (e.g., reduced robustness or up-time). Currently available laser systems capable of varying beam characteristics require the use of free-space optics or other complex and expensive add-on mechanisms (e.g., zoom lenses, mirrors, translatable or motorized lenses, combiners, etc.) in order to vary beam characteristics. No solution exists that provides the desired adjustability in beam characteristics that minimizes or eliminates reliance on the use of free-space optics or other extra components that add significant penalties in terms of cost, complexity, performance, and/or reliability. What is needed is an in-fiber apparatus for providing varying beam characteristics that does not require or minimizes the use of free-space optics and that can avoid significant cost, complexity, performance tradeoffs, and/or reliability degradation.
Semiconductor wafers, printed circuit boards, photovoltaic cells, ceramics, metals, and other materials (conductive and insulative) are often laser-processed for micro-electronic fabrication. These laser processing techniques may utilize fixed beams, galvo scanners, or free-space zoom processing optics to drill or trepan cylindrical or shaped holes/vias as well as cut, dice, scribe, score, pattern layers or perform other processes, such as soldering, selective deposition or welding in micro-electronic fabrication. Typically, the laser system for each process is limited to one beam shape designed to do one process, limiting the productivity or versatility of the processing tool.